A transmissive LCD device is configured such that light of a backlight unit is transmitted through an LCD panel having a pair of substrates bonded together, and images are generated by the transmitted light. In addition to the transmissive LCD devices, reflective and transflective LCD devices are conventionally known. A reflective LCD device is configured such that light of a front light unit, or external light, incident upon an LCD panel is reflected from a substrate opposite the one in the incident side, and images are generated by the reflected light. A transflective LCD device is configured such that images are generated by using both the transmitted light and the reflected light.
The reflective and the transflective LCD devices are each provided with a reflection layer to reflect light in each pixel of the LCD panel. The surface of each reflection layer is formed with a homogeneous raised and recessed profile in each pixel in order to scatter the light incident from the surroundings, and to uniformly reflect the light toward the front of the LCD device, and the raised and recessed profile of each reflection layer is formed so that the reflectance of light in the direction normal to the display surface is relatively high to allow bright display (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).